


Waning Summer

by orphan_account



Series: FiKi at Hogwarts [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili spend the summer before their seventh year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waning Summer

Though Fili had assured him that his family wouldn’t mind, Kili was still a little bit worried that they would resent him for his last minute acceptance of Fili’s invitation. Surely, they would have wanted a little more notice of his visit, especially considering that they probably thought he would be there the entire summer.

That was another thing he was sure they’d resent him for, taking Fili away from them after only a few weeks. Since they were going to be upset with him about that, he’d really rather them not be upset with him over imposing on them with such short notice.

That worry was lay to rest, though, shortly after they arrived at the platform at King’s Cross. As soon as Fili’s mother had released her son from her hug, she had immediately swooped Kili into one as well.

He was so startled that he barely managed to weakly hug her back.

Dis Durin stepped back a bit, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders as she looked him over with a wide grin on her face. She was young, Kili realized in surprise. Or she looked it at least. She certainly didn’t look old enough to have an adult wizard for a son. Kili had never really considered how people aged in the magical world, what with being around only his professors and the other students for the most part, so maybe her appearance wasn’t as oddly youthful as he thought.

Still, with her long dark tresses swooped back into an elegant knot and her bright blue eyes peering at him out of an unlined oval face, Kili would have sworn that she was no older than thirty five, if that.

“So you’re the budding potioneer that my son is so crazy about,” she said, linking an arm through his and leading him away from the crowds of families greeting their children. Kili looked back at Fili, overwhelmed with the attention, but the blond was just smirking at him as he levitated both of their trunks behind him, showing absolutely no inclination to rescue him.

“Kili, ma’am,” he replied helplessly, not really knowing what else to say. “I’m pretty crazy about Fili, too,” he added, needing her to know that he cared about Fili as much as he cared about him.

She laughed brightly, squeezing his arm in reassurance. “I’m sure you are. And with your names, I’m pretty sure you two were destined for each other,” she told him before shooting him a stern look. “But call me Dis. I will not be called ma’am by my future son-in-law.”

“ _Mum_!” Fili cut in at that, looking both pleased and scandalized by the assertion. Kili couldn’t help but smile at that.

Dis gave him a guileless smile. “What? You bring a boyfriend home for the summer and I’m _not_ supposed to assume wedding bells are in the future?” 

“We haven’t talked about that yet,” the blond mumbled, blushing.

The “yet” made Kili’s insides melt. It was obvious that Fili had _thought_ about the two of them getting married. Kili didn’t even realize how much he wanted that until now, but he _did_. Merlin, did he want that.

“And we aren’t staying the entire summer,” Fili continued. “We’re only staying a couple of weeks.”

Dis looked decidedly unimpressed at that. She said nothing at first, though, instead turning slightly so that she could grab Fili’s hand. Without warning, Kili felt like he was being squeezed through a very narrow tube. He closed his eyes and focused on Dis’ arm looped through his own, recognizing the unpleasant sensation of Apparating and not wanting to do something mortifying like vomiting once they got to Fili’s house.

“So you said in your letter, but really, Fili, two or three weeks is not enough,” Dis said as soon as they were on solid ground again, continuing their conversation and not sounding the least bit ruffled.

Kili dared to open his eyes once the world stopped spinning and gaped at the large manor looming before him. While he knew Fili was from an old pureblood family, and had even known that their ancestral home had existed long before Hogwarts was founded, he wasn’t exactly prepared for the grandness of the place.

Suddenly, he was very aware of the worn and faded jeans and scuffed trainers he was wearing. Merlin, why hadn’t he at least _tried_ to Transfigure some of his shabby clothes into something a little nicer?

“Mum, a little warning next time you decide to Apparate us in mid-conversation, yeah?” Fili grumbled, walking around her to take Kili’s other hand, tugging him gently from Dis’ hold. Kili shot him a grateful glance at that. “And you didn’t have to Side-Along us, you know. We both have our licenses.”

“Yes, but Kili isn’t keyed to the wards yet,” she replied. She shot him a wink. “Don’t worry, dear, we’ll take care of that as soon as Thorin gets home from the Ministry. And we’ll also talk about this crazy idea that you two are going to leave after only a few weeks,” she stated with finality.

Kili shot Fili a desperate look. They _had_ to be gone before the next full moon. Fili’s family couldn’t know what he was. Not yet. Maybe if they had more time to get to know him before they found out, they wouldn’t despise him so much once they _did_ find out. Maybe then, they wouldn’t force Fili to choose between them.

And while Kili wasn’t afraid that Fili wouldn’t choose him, he couldn’t be the reason Fili lost his family. He’d never forgive himself for that.

“Mum…”

“Fili, this is my last summer with you,” she said, leading them both into the manor, Kili trying in vain not to look around the interior in awe. “You’re going to start a new life with Kili, and forget all about your old mother, and I’ll _need_ the memories of this summer to get me by, at least until the two of you provide me with grandchildren.”

Kili nearly tripped at the mention of _grandchildren_ , having never even _thought_ about children before. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if wizarding laws allowed someone like him to adopt children. What if Fili wanted kids but Kili wasn’t allowed to adopt?

Fili, thankfully, chose to ignore the reference to children. “Way to lay on the guilt thickly, Mum,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “But it’s not going to work.”

“Fine,” she conceded with a pout, leading them up the stairs. “But I’ll need more than two weeks to assess Kili’s potion-brewing skills.”

“W-what?” Kili sputtered as they followed her up the stairs.

After Fili had told him his mother was a Potions Mistress, Kili had looked the witch up himself. What he had found had been impressive to say the least. She had achieved her Mastery at the age of twenty-five, which at the time was the youngest anyone had ever done so. Her record only last about two months before being outdone by a twenty-three-year-old Severus Snape, butit was still impressive. And she _still_ held the record for the youngest person ever to be inducted into the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers at age twenty-eight, an honor that Snape had never achieved at all, Kili had been happy to note.

For her to want to assess _his_ potion-brewing skills, then, was both exciting and terrifying in equal measures.

Dis smiled back at him. “You’d be surprised at how few Hogwarts graduates in recent years have pursued a Potions Mastery. Or maybe you wouldn’t,” she added ruefully as they reached the second floor landing and turned left down the hall. “You’ve had classes with Severus Snape, after all. Here we go!”

They had stopped at the very end of the hall in front of a pair of double doors, which Dis had flung open to reveal a tastefully decorated sitting room in shades of blue and silver. An open door off to the side led into a bedroom with the largest bed Kili had ever seen. He could just spy his and Fili’s trunks at the foot of the bed, though he had no idea how they had gotten there, but he guessed that this was where they would be staying.

“This is the guest wing,” Fili said with a confused frown. “I thought we’d just stay in my room.”

“I thought you boys might appreciate the privacy, and though we have more rooms, we are under no impression that you two aren’t going to end up in the same bed,” Dis replied with a wink to Kili, who felt his face turn red at the insinuation. “Teensy, our house-elf,” she explained to Kili, “has made sure the entire suite is sound-proof, and the family wing is all the way on the fourth floor, on the opposite side of the manor.”

Fili narrowed his eyes shrewdly. “You’re trying to get us to stay longer.”

Dis didn’t even bother denying it. “Or at least give you a place to come back to later on,” she added. “Honestly, Erebor is so huge that there really is no reason for the two of you to pay for a separate place once you finish Hogwarts. There’s plenty of room here, and you’d have your privacy. We could even remodel the suite so that it would have everything a flat might have so you wouldn’t even have to use the rest of the house if you didn’t want to.”

“Mum,” the blond said in a warning tone, while Kili just felt awful because he knew that Dis would never be offering her own home like this if she knew he was a werewolf.

“Fine,” she said, throwing her hands up in defeat. “I’ll leave you two to get settled and get some rest. Dinner is at six.”

Fili gave him an apologetic look after she had left. “Sorry. I should’ve known she would have a hard time letting go of me. I’m all she has left of Dad,” he explained with a sad smile.

“How did he die?” Kili asked before he could stop himself. He wanted to kick himself for asking such a sensitive question, but Fili didn’t seem to mind.

“Death Eaters attacked our house when I was just a baby,” he said, grabbing Kili by the hand and leading him to the sofa. “Dad held them off while Mum ran with me. He died before he could follow us.”

“That’s horrible,” Kili gasped. “But why…?” He trailed off, realizing it was a thoughtless thing to ask.

“Why did they attack us?” Fili finished for him. “I don’t know if there’s just one answer to that. I mean, my uncles were already involved in the war, and they probably wanted revenge against them. And my dad had refused to join them when he graduated Hogwarts. That’s why he took my mum’s last name,” he added. “His parents disowned him. Anyway, after that, Mum moved us to Erebor and we’ve been here since.”

“And now your mother wants you to stay here,” Kili said regretfully. “And is willing to go through all these efforts to give you your own space and everything, and I’m ruining it.”

“Hey,” Fili said softly, bringing a hand up to cup the brunet’s chin and force him to look him in the eye. “You aren’t ruining anything.”

He shot him a disbelieving glare. “So you’re telling me if you brought, I don’t know, Legolas home as your boyfriend and your mum was all but begging you two to move into a newly remodeled wing rent-free, you wouldn’t take it?”

“Okay, well, first of all, Uncle Thorin would disown me if I dated a Greenleaf, so that scenario makes no sense,” Fili replied matter-of-factly. “Second of all, no matter _who_ I was dating, if they weren’t comfortable living with my family at Erebor, then we wouldn’t be living with my family at Erebor. Third of all, we’re _wizards_! We could move to America, get an International Floo Connection, and be over every night for supper!”

“Those are expensive,” Kili muttered, unable to really come up with another argument.

Fili snorted. “Yeah, I know, and I wouldn’t want one because then _Mum_ could pop over whenever she liked. Meaning we’d probably have more privacy _here_ , but still. Don’t feel guilty for taking me away from my family. Because you’re not taking me away from _anyone_ , and even if you were, I’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Kili gave him a weak smile. “I wouldn’t ask you to.”

“I know,” he replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. “We have a couple of hours until dinner. How about a nap?” 

He nodded. “Okay.”

 

#

 

Fili could tell that Kili was nervous to meet his uncle. He wished there was something he could say that would set his mind at ease, but he was at a loss. Though there was the usual fear of meeting your boyfriend’s family, Fili knew that Kili’s biggest trepidation stemmed from his lycanthropy.

And since Fili himself had no idea how Thorin or his mother felt about werewolves, he had no words to comfort Kili with, other than his assurance that their opinion wouldn’t change how Fili felt about him.

But every time he said _that_ , Kili seemed to feel _worse_.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t change?” Kili asked again, tugging at his shirt self-consciously as he peered into the mirror.

Fili had purposefully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt to match Kili’s attire. His family normally dressed in robes. He was fairly certain his mother didn’t even _own_ any Muggle attire. Still, it wasn’t completely outside the norm for Fili to wear Muggle clothes for casual dinners. Besides, he knew that the only robes Kili owned were his Hogwarts robes, and wearing those would be even weirder.

“It’s not a formal dinner or anything,” he assured the Hufflepuff, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. “Mum and Uncle Thorin won’t mind. Besides, I’m wearing the same thing.”

“Formal dinners?” Kili asked, whipping his head around to stare at him with wide eyes. “We’re not going to be here for any formal dinners, are we?!?”

Fili gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m not really sure. Mum kinda springs them on me sometimes when she feels like being social, or when she thinks Uncle Thorin has shut himself up too much,” he replied. “But we don’t have to go to them or anything. We can hide out in here those nights or go out or something.”

Kili looked miserable at the answer. “You mean pull you away from your family even more,” he said, looking down at his t-shirt sadly. “I wish I at least had something other than t-shirts and jumpers to wear. I could maybe put a jumper on…”

“Kee, you’d burn up in a jumper,” he admonished. This summer was already shaping up to be warmer than usual, and with the fire he _knew_ would be roaring in the dining room despite the temperature outside, Kili would be far from comfortable in one of his thick jumpers. He was suddenly struck with a thought. “You know, if you are that uncomfortable with having only Muggle clothes, we could go shopping tomorrow. Get you some wizard robes.”

He shook his head. “I don’t have the money for that.”

“I’ve got the money for it,” Fili assured him. “And before you even argue, trust me, buying you new robes is hardly going to put a dent in my trust vault.”

“I don’t know, Fee…” Kili answered, looking at his reflection again and biting his lip. 

“Look, you’re going to have to get robes for after Hogwarts anyway,” he reasoned, seeing that that Kili was obviously torn. “Most wizarding establishments barely take you seriously unless you’ve got on robes, and if you _do_ get an Apprenticeship with a Potions Master, you’ll have to wear robes. We might as well get them now.” 

He could see that Kili was wavering so he pushed his advantage, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the brunet from behind. “I want to do this for you, Kili,” he murmured, dropping a kiss to his neck and smirking as he shivered in his arms. “It’ll make me happy.”

“Fine,” he groaned out as Fili continued to pepper kisses along his neck. “But if you don’t stop that, we’ll be late for dinner.”

He sighed, realizing Kili was right, and placed one final kiss near Kili’s ear. “Well, we should get going then.”

Kili clung to his hand as they walked downstairs and entered the dining room. His mother and Thorin were already waiting for them at the table, his uncle standing to greet them when they walked in. Fili was happy to note that, although both were in robes, they obviously hadn’t changed for dinner. His mother was still wearing the casual blue day-robes that she had been wearing early, and his uncle was still in the sturdy robes he normally wore to work.

“Fili, it’s good to have you home,” Thorin greeted, pulling him into a warm hug before turning to Kili. “And you must be Kili. It’s nice to meet the young man that my nephew can’t stop talking about.”

Fili grinned shamelessly as Kili blushed bright red. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Durin.”

“Thorin, please,” he said before ushering them to the table. “Now let’s have dinner. I’m sure neither of you have had anything but Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes since breakfast.”

“That’s not true!” Fili argued, giving Kili a cheeky wink as they took their seats. “We also had Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.”

“You aren’t as funny as you think you are, brat,” his uncle grumbled good-naturedly.

The blond smirked. “Yes, I am.”

By the time Teensy had served their food, Kili had relaxed in the seat next to him as Fili and Thorin continued their light banter.

“That’s enough, you two,” Dis cut in finally with an amused shake of her head. “I want to hear about your plans for the rest of the summer. Since you’ve decided you’ll only be staying here a few weeks.”

“Mum…” he said warningly, not wanting her to make Kili feel even more guilty. 

“What?” she said with wide, too-innocent eyes. “A mother is allowed to be curious about her only child’s plans!”

“We don’t have any definitive plans,” he replied, reaching over to grab Kili’s hand and squeeze it comfortingly. “But Kili hasn’t seen much of the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley. I thought we might travel and explore a bit.”

“You could do that from here,” Dis pointed out.

“Maybe some of it,” Fili conceded. “But we plan on going touring the Continent a bit as well.”

His mother frowned, obviously displeased at the answer.

“Now, Dis, they’re both adults,” Thorin told her. “If they want to travel a bit before their final year of Hogwarts, I think it’s a great idea. They’re expanding their horizons.”

She humphed. “Well, if you _insist_ on traveling, then we’ll have to start your assessment tomorrow, Kili,” she said imperiously. His boyfriend jerked in surprise. She smiled at him kindly. “I did tell you it would take more than two weeks. I know quite a few people who will be looking for apprentices next year, and I have to know where you are before I can recommend you.”

It was only because Fili knew Kili so well that he was able to see the pain mixed with the hope in his eyes, and for what was probably the millionth time, he cursed the prejudices of the wizarding world. 

“You would do that?” he asked in awe.

“If you’re as good as Fili says you are, I don’t see how I couldn’t do it,” she replied with a smirk.

“Could you start after lunch?” Fili said before Kili could downplay his brewing skills. “Kili and I had planned on going robe shopping. I think we’re both due for some robes that aren’t school robes.”

His mother nodded approvingly. “Be sure to get at least three or four dress robes each,” she advised. “Tell Madam Malkin to put them on my tab.”

Kili’s eyes widened, and he looked at Fili helplessly. “Mum,” he said, knowing exactly what Kili was thinking. “Kili’s entire wardrobe needs updating so maybe you don’t want the whole thing on your tab.”

It was hard enough getting Kili to accept him paying for his robes. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it would be to accept his mother paying for it.

Of course, Dis wasn’t really giving them an option to refuse. “Nonsense,” she said dismissively. “Kili is part of the family now, and that means dressing like a Durin. I expect you to get him the best robes Madam Malkin has to offer,” she told Fili sternly.

Thorin chuckled. “It’s best not to argue with her, boys,” he mock-whispered conspiratorially. “She’s worse than a dragon when she gets angry.”

Dis glared at her brother but the conversation was dropped, Fili and Kili both acquiescing to charge their robes to her account.

They made a quick retreat back to their rooms once dessert was over.

“Your mum is doing too much for me,” Kili murmured as they cuddled together in bed later that night.

“She’s smart enough to know that I’m never letting you go,” Fili told him with a smile, kissing away the frown on the Hufflepuff’s lips. 

“She’ll hate me when she finds out,” he whispered fearfully.

Fili bit his lip, not able to reassure his boyfriend. He honestly had no idea how his family would react to the fact that Kili was a werewolf. They were good people, he knew, with kind and loving hearts, but the stigma on lycanthropy in their community was strong. If he were honest, he wasn’t even sure how _he_ would have taken it if he hadn’t known Kili first before finding out.

He only hoped that his family would come to love Kili enough for who he was that him being a werewolf wouldn’t change anything.

“I love you,” Fili told him instead, tightening his arms around the other wizard. “I’ll always love you.”

“I love you, too, Fee,” came the quiet reply.

Weighed down by the worry in his heart, Fili fell into a fitful sleep.

tbc…


End file.
